The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 5: The Final Battle
The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 5: The Final Battle is the fifth half and the final episode. In The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Summery Last time, the Princesses and King Solar Flare rid their magic to Yuna and Bowser banishes them to Tartarus. He ultimately releases his army of all kinds, and when Lockdown returns our heroes are on the fight of their lives to save the world, from mass destruction while Valka and the Royal's dragons go to rescue the royals. Now our heroes most battle the army and defeat all the villains, and Blythe Baxter even gets help from Rexy, Blue and her pack, along with a huge army of raptors. And they found a way to destroy Bowser, by destroying his necklace in the Equestria Volcano Lava. Plot Battling the huge army Shortly after Valka and the royals' dragons leave, the team then race for battle, however Sharon decides to follow Valka and then is joined by the godmothers. Meanwhile, our heroes are battling the massive army with guns shooting here and lightsabers clashing there. And Dragons firing fire blasts everywhere. But here's still more in coming. Blythe rallies the dinosaurs As the battle rages on, Blythe realizes they need more help, so she races a a forest as the pets follow behind. And they see Rexy, Blue, the pack, and the other dinos. Blythe then steps forward and tells the dinosaurs about the battle and that they need their help. But then the Carnotaurs appeared, and revealed they want to help. Blythe and the pets hop on the back of the raptors and and they race back for the town. Freeing the Dinobots/The intense battle starts Meanwhile, Thomas (after grabbing the Elemental Sword) confronts Grimlock for their freedom to help. Grimlock challenges Thomas to battle. Thomas accepts and they battle, after Thomas won. They charge and with the Dinobots' help they defeated half of Galvatrain's army. Then the dinosaurs race in and they help destroy the peak of the dragon army. Valka rescues the Royals/Ernie's death Meanwhile, Valka, The Royals' dragons Sharon, and the godmothers arrive at the entrance to Tartarus, Valka then heads in first and then Jasmine's Espeon uses her pyshcic powers. And the Cerberus is hypnotized, as Valka, Sharon, and Godmothers climb up the steps and soon find the royals. Elsa freezes their chains and they break them loose. Valka then takes out her bag of emergency magic and then gives it to the royals. They soon make their way out of the prison but when they reach the entrance, they see a resurrected Ernie! And he wants revenge, and then he eats a Sombra crystal and becomes unbound with purples stripes all over him and his eyes green with a red pupil and smokey trail. They all then draw their lightsabers and get into a duel with Ernie. And during the battle, Ernie wounds Sharon! Then the spirit of Barret Barricade arrives. He then draws his own lightsaber (double ended yellow and blue one) and Ernie fights him. But is defeated easily by Primrose and Charlotte and is destroyed (when Barret stabs him in the chest and then shattered to pieces). Sharon then takes this moment to talk to Celestia with her drying breaths. She tells her that she had a great life and she wouldn't trade anything for her mother. And slowly shuts her eyes, as Celestia begs her to stay with them. Sharon then dies, Celestia mourns for her as Alpha does the same and he lies next to Sharon's body. Barret then tells her she'll be with him and encourages her to save the world and peaks her on the cheek and fades. This gives Celestia courage and then they hop on their dragons and take to the skies (Alpha is carrying Sharon). Back to the battle We return to the battle and see the army is slowing getting smaller. And the team is slowly getting an advantage against them as guns and dragons fire blasts continue firing and lightsabers continue clashing droids. Percy then hops onto Strafe and he fights Percier. And at first it may seem like Percier is gonna win, but Percy overpowers him and defeats him and then blasts his head off. (which is eaten by Strafe). Soon, all of the prototype robots are soon destroyed. Villain death rounds 1 Then, our heroes go to face some of the villains. And Yuna confronts the Nightmare Family first. And duels with them. (using both her lightsaber and Lunar Saber). The Nightmare Family tries hard, but Yuna is proving to be a quite the challenge. But Snowdrop and Moon Starlight help her and their dragons help as well. Soon Yuna and her sisters were able to defeat them for good now. Then Skyla confronts the rest of the Changling family and duels Chrysalis. Their sabers clash at different angles till Skyla comes to an edge! And then Cadance flies in! She then clashes her saber against Chrysalis'. Skyla is shocked to see her mother is freed, and the 2 hug. Then they both duel Chrysalis and Shining Armor and the other daughters of the 2 arrive. Shining Armor helps duel Chrysalis and then he kills Discord. Chrysalis almost kills Cadance but Skyla cuts off her arm and then drives her saber into her chest. And is killed. While Discalis is so shocked he falls over the edge and falls to his doom. Then Nyx confronts Trixie (equine) after revenge and then they draw their sabers and duel. Trixie is gaining an upper hand. However, Mushu hops on her and starts tugging her mane, which distracts her so much, that she steps into a beartrap that was hidden underneath some leaves, Nyx then heads for Eclipse, but Trixie starts to play her in, (but Nyx manages to grab her rifle) as Trixie pulls Nyx closer and closer, Nyx loads the grenade launcher on her rifle and just when Trixie's about to stab her with her saber, when Nyx fires at her chest! Trixie then falls to the ground, dead. But then Sunset appears and heads to Twilight (equine and Human) and has her lightsaber and gun. Both Twilights draw their own weapons and they all dueled. And soon, Sunset Shimmer transforms to her demon mode! She begins firing magic, at the 2 they jump side to side avoiding each one but then she has them cornered, but before she can give the fatal blow, Percy jumps in and punches Sunset then the stomach. He then draws his energy axe and Trainsformers lightsaber. As Sunset draws her own lightsaber (which has grown during her transformation). The 2 then dueled and then Percy cuts her lightsaber in half leaving only one end and they continue dueling and then Percy drives his saber in her chest and then drives his ax on her neck, killing her. Lockdown returns/Stan and Nightstriker vs. Lockdown's goons But then Lockdown's ship starts to fly above the city and unleashes a giant magnet. The engines, dragon riders, and equines see this and then start to escape from it but Lockdown is hot on their tail! And is close to Thomas and then he starts being pulled in but Thomas destroys it. But Lockdown wasn't gonna give up yet. He then sends out his robot goons to deal with them. Brian then sends out Nightstriker to help out and Stan helps too. They both battled the robots. And soon the others joined in. And together, they destroyed them all. As Thomas goes to confront Lockdown. Villain deaths round 2 But while in the skies, the Crusaders see a hail of bullets whizz by them, and then it shows the rich brats! They fly behind them firing their submachine guns at them. The Crusaders then fly all around the city as the brats pursue them, and soon they fly above the 2 brats and then Button shoots down their flying crafts and kills Cashmere and Velvet. They down land and draw their lightsabers and duel. Blythe and the pets then jump in and they join in and attack the Biskits. They all continue clashing their sabers. And soon Blythe destroys the Biskits' lightsabers and then she cuts their hands off. She then draws her pistol and shoots them. The Crusaders are continuing their duel with the rich mares. Then they gain an upper hand and split them in half. Then Dr. Faciler and Rasputin showed up. Zecora and Marty get ready for the fight. Zecora and the 2 witch doctors start throwing each of their magic skills at each other. But then Zenorita jumps in and snatches their pendants and breaks them. And they are killed instantly, but then Gaston shows up. He starts to head for Skyla. Armor Bride, Britney Sweet, Scander, and Sweetie Heart notice this and then they charge.They then attack Gaston by tackling him. As they do, Skyla looks back and sees them fighting the evil hunter and she kicks him. Gaston then backs up and is soon at an edge of a drop then Skyla bops him and he falls off! But then Prince Hans appears behind Elsa. Thomas vs. Lockdown Battling the Great Solar Beast Battling Bowser/Bowser's death The war's end/Brian dies Trivia *Winnie the Pooh, his friends, and Bowser guest star in this episode. *Ernie makes a climax appearance in this episode. *Brian dies in this episode. *"The Final Countdown" is featured in this episode when our heroes battle the villains and the Great Solar Beast, and the Griffin family battle Bowser. Scenes *Battling the huge army *Blythe rallies the dinosaurs *Freeing the Dinobots/The intense battle starts *Valka rescues the Royals/Ernie's death *Back to the battle *Villain deaths round 1 *Lockdown returns/Nightstriker vs. Lockdown's goons *Villain deaths round 2 *Thomas vs. Lockdown *Battling the Great Solar Beast *Battling Bowser/Bowser's death *The war's end/Brian dies Soundtrack # # # # # #(when the duel with Ernie takes place) #The Final Countdown (when the major battles take place: Villain battles, the Great Solar Beast Battle, and Bowser) # Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories